Rise
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Lucy has just lost everything that ever mattered to her; Aquarius, Natsu, & Fairy Tail. Now, as she picks up the pieces, Lucy will learn that her destiny is greater than she ever could have imagined, and is tied to something legendary. Will she be able to rise to the challenge? (Lucy-Centric) (NaLu)


**So! I have been working on this idea for the last several months, and after getting an awesome soundboard with my beta wordsaremyspells1331, I finally got a unique and interesting plot for you readers! A little note before you start this fic: each chapter is titled after a certain song, because the entire chapter embodies the whole song, from opening line to ending. It is highly recommended that you listen to the song along with or before the chapter. Here's something fun for you to do as well: let me know the parallels in the song you see with the chapter! Each song is chosen with care, so you can be sure the entire song relates to the chapter! I look forward to your theories!**

* * *

 _ **General Disclaimer For Entire Fic: I do not own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. I only take credit for the plot and my OCs. Fairy Tail is (C) Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **LET IT BURN**

* * *

 _I watch this city burn_

 _These dreams like ashes float away_

 _Your voice I never heard_

 _Only silence_

 _Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?_

 _Where were you, it all crashed down!_

 _I never thought that you'd deceive me_

 _Where are you now?_

 _(How long) Can you stand the pain?_

 _(How long) How long will you hide your face?_

 _(How long) How long will you be afraid?_

 _Are you afraid?_

 _(How long) Will you play this game?_

 _(How long) Will you fight or will you walk away?_

 _(How long) How long will you let it burn?_

 _Let it burn, let it burn._

 ** _~ RED, Let It Burn_**

* * *

 ** _|And the princess didn't run from the dragon - she couldn't, for the dragon was within.|_**

* * *

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing. She felt disconnected, her mind floating away while her body was left stranded on the ruinous planes of Earthland. Cold washed over her body as she processed Master Makarov's announcement, trying to think over the angry shouts of her guild members. Once more he spoke, and his quiet voice deafened the uproar as everyone suddenly became silent at his next words.

"Fairy Tail will dissolve. From this point forward, let your feet guide you on the path your heart desires...I have nothing more to say...," Makarov stated softly, his eyes sorrowful and downcast as he turned his back on the crowd. The guild was stunned, remaining silent for a short moment before breaking out into angry protests once more.

"YOU'RE FULL OF IT, MASTER!"

"MY FEET AND MY HEART WILL ONLY EVER WALK THE PATH OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"IF YOU WANT OUT SO BADLY, THEN WHY DON'T'CHA JUST QUIT ALL BY YOUR LONESOME!"

"I AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE! AND NEITHER IS FAIRY TAIL!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Makarov turned to glare over his shoulder, enraged by the defiance of the crowd behind him.

"FAIRY TAIL IS DISSOLVED AS OF THIS MOMENT! IF ANY OF YOU DARE UTTER THAT NAME EVER AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!," Makarov shouted, his Titan aura looming overhead. His wrath was palpable and Makarov's children quaked in his presence, their fear quelling their desire to fight.

Lucy's vision blurred, tears burning a path to her cheeks. She brought her hand to her mouth, her chest tight as a lump formed in her throat to stifle her sobs. She could not believe this was real. Makarov turned away and hopped off the back of the stage. The onlookers remained frozen in their stunned state.

 _Why now? Why? And just after he left me too...Now..._

Lucy fled from the guildhall, the dam on her sobs shattering as she ran down the cobblestone street to her apartment. Her pulse thundered in her ears as she fought for her breath, her body shuddering with every step.

A deep rumble broke through the grey clouds overhead. Raindrops began to fall, harder and harder to match her tears. She was soaked in seconds. A chill sank into her bones as she tripped, falling to her stomach, her legs sprawled over the cobblestones. She let her head fall to the ground, the pain of her loss in only a few short days growing to be too much to bear.

 _I'm alone again! Really alone!_

Lucy's thoughts drifted away and the stinging cold rain faded, her mind growing dark as the memories she tried to suppress resurfaced in a dream.

* * *

 _Lucy stepped into her house, locking the door securely behind herself. Looking up the stairs, she had a sensation crawl through her body. Was someone there?_

 _"I sense someone... It must be Natsu and Happy!," she murmured with an excited giggle. Who else would it be? They were always breaking in after all. A fond smile stretched over her features, and she climbed the stairs to the door of her upstairs common area._

 _The old wood squeaked as Lucy unlocked the door and stepped in, all the while shouting at her uninvited guests._

 _"You went into my room without permission again!," she yelled half-heartedly. Really, at this point, it wasn't that they bothered her or didn't ask her permission; rather, it had become a weird sort of tradition. And after losing Aquarius this week…_

 _Well._

 _It certainly made her happy she wasn't alone very often._

 _However, as she opened her eyes and took in the room, she noticed her lights were still off. It was dark, and it was quiet. Not a common sight when others were present in her home. A sense of unease curdled in Lucy's stomach as she looked around the room, confused._

 _"Uh...hello?," Lucy called out quietly, turning on the lacrima lights to look over the room again. Her eyes settled on a small envelope on her table._

 _"...A letter?"_

 _Her unease growing, Lucy stepped up to the table. Picking up the letter, Lucy noticed a wax seal imprinted with an "N" keeping it closed. Curious but wary, Lucy broke the top of the letter, choosing to keep the seal intact. Setting the envelope back down on the table, she carefully unfolded the letter. At least, it seemed like a letter… maybe more like some form of… chicken scratch? Lucy groaned as she tried to make sense of the horribly penned note._

 _"The handwriting is terrible!," she exclaimed, shaking her head as she started to read. As the words slowly began to make sense to her, Lucy's face drained of color. She was stunned._

 ** _Happy and I are goin' on a journey to train ourselves. We'll be back in about a year, so pass it on to everybody else._**

 ** _See you, Lucy._**

 _Lucy's whole body froze, ice flooding her veins. This couldn't be happening. Is this real? They left her… He left her behind? Lucy sputtered as her mouth tried to make sense of her thoughts._

 _"Wh-Wh-What is this?!," Lucy exclaimed, shocked. She threw down the letter and rushed back out of the room. She flew down the stairs and threw open her front door. It smacked into the wall with a bang, Lucy disregarding the damage as she ran down the street, hurrying towards Natsu's house. She hoped he was still there… that they had not left yet. Maybe she could still catch them in time!_

 _Lucy pushed herself forward, over the bridge she normally teased the edges of, tears blurring her vision as her breaths became ragged. Sniffles came between gasps of air as she fought to keep her breath._

 ** _What are they thinking, going on a trip without telling me beforehand?!_**

 _The first sob broke through her choking gasps as she gritted her teeth against her burning lungs._

 ** _If they do that…_**

 _Tears turned the world murky and unfocused, tears streaming freely down her face. The image of Aquarius' broken key flashed into her mind._

 ** _...I'll be lonelier than ever! Idiots!_**

 _Lucy continued to run until she reached the small dirt path that led to her best friend's home. Desperation charged her steps as she approached. No light inside… locked windows… she was too late. Still, she leapt onto the porch and slammed the door open. She took one look around and, seeing the cold, empty house, she fell to her knees and began to cry in earnest. He was her best friend and, in his own teasing way, Happy was too. They were a team. **Partners**. How could they **do** something like this?!_

 _Lucy screamed until all the breath was long gone from her lungs and collapsed fully onto the floor, dry heaving through her tears. She cried herself to sleep, lacking the energy to move herself from the frozen, lonely floor._

* * *

Lucy was shaken awake by a firm hand on her shoulder. Through the fresh tears she'd shed in the night, Lucy saw brilliant scarlet red and knew Erza had come. Sitting up, Lucy launched herself at her longtime stoic companion, uncaring of the hard metal armor covering the woman's chest. Lucy's sobs renewed when she felt Erza's arms encircle her and she clutched back at her tightly. Erza rested her own face in Lucy's hair as she held her.

"It's ok, Lucy. Everything will be ok," Erza soothed, as she stroked Lucy's hair. Lucy knew Erza was right but why did it feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest? Why did she feel so...lost?

 _I wish I could believe that. I truly do..._

* * *

It had been eight days, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes since Natsu and Happy had left; but Lucy wasn't counting.

It had been a week since the disbanding; the others were counting those days.

One week gone. One week spent with Lucy moving through the barest motions of her days in a zombie-like stupor. Makarov hasn't been seen since his final words, even to his grandson. Everyone in the 'not-a-guild-anymore' searched for their old Master, wanting answers, but instead found no hope for their demands, or their Master. They were growing listless, resenting the inevitable moments of reality sinking in.

The age of Fairy Tail was over.

On that seventh day, at the stroke of the 11th hour, Lucy found herself wandering into a quaint tavern near the site of the demolished guild; a cheery little place called The Dancing Pixie. All the ex-Fairy members had made it their impromptu meeting place until plans could be made. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman had volunteered to help out by serving food and drinks to everyone as they lamented over their lack of fallback options. No one could bring themselves to remove their guild marks yet; silently daring others to be the first.

As Mira served drinks to a customer's table, Lucy glanced around and noticed Cana a few seats over from her own barstool, chugging a barrel. That was normal. Except...she had the same glassy look to her eyes that most of them had now. They looked lost, and Lucy was no better. She turned back to her drink, staring blankly into her ale, drowning in her thoughts.

Lucy rarely drank alcohol, finding the taste repulsive unless she ordered a fruity cocktail. These days, however, she found it helped numb the pain. Never fully, Lucy still fought to keep her wits about her, but an ale - or three - per day really helped keep her from falling apart.

The door to the tavern slammed open, silencing what little conversation had managed to begin in an instant. Heads turned toward the door to curse whoever had let daylight into their den of despair.

Lucy perked up, her back straightening, as she recognized Gray and Juvia in the doorway.

When the war with Tartarus ended, Gray and Juvia disappeared; everyone assumed they were adjusting to the knowledge they'd gleaned during battle. Silver, Gray's father, had been found alive and Juvia had indirectly taken his life, killing him for good.

A vein pulsed in Gray's forehead as he stepped into the bar, his fists clenched and coated by a brittle frost. Juvia followed close behind, hands clasped over her skirt and a worried look on her face.

"Is it true?! Did Fairy Tail really disband?! Where the hell is Gramps?! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Gray shouted at the room; spittle flying from his mouth. Juvia fidgeted uncomfortably behind him, her eyes flicking nervously over the others present in the tavern.

For a few moments, no one moved. No one spoke. The very breath in the room had been sucked out.

Knowing Gray would deny any claim until the words came from someone he knew would never lie to him, Lucy broke the silence with a whisper.

"It's true. All of it. Master dissolved Fairy Tail and he's been missing ever since... No one can find a trace of him anywhere." Her voice cracked as she finished her statement. She refused to look up and meet his gaze.

Gray stood there in stunned silence, lowering his fists in defeat. His eyes roamed over the room for the first time, brows furrowing when he noticed the absence of a particular Dragon Slayer.

"Where is Natsu? That flame-brain wouldn't stand for this," he exclaimed, his fists raising again in anger.

Lucy turned her gaze further away, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"He...He left the day before Master dissolved Fairy Tail. He left me a...a letter. He said he'll be gone about a year. He...doesn't know about this yet, and no one knows where he is either," Lucy whispered brokenly, her heart shattering anew.

Gray huffed and crossed his arms, rage still blazing in his features.

"Figures that flame-brain would be too much of a coward to tell anyone face-to-face! Of course he would run away from his problems," Gray bit out, glaring at the wall.

Lucy stood abruptly, knocking her ale to the floor. She spun around to face Gray, fury roiling in her gut.

"Who are you to accuse Natsu of being a coward? You left before he did, and you weren't here either! How dare you?!" Lucy's verbal attack tore from her lips in a scream, her anger flashing brightly from her brown eyes. Gray stood stock-still, stunned, before he turned his back to her and began walking back out the door.

"At least I have the balls to tell you to your face I'm leaving. Come on Juvia. Let's go on our own training journey," Gray replied flippantly, tugging Juvia back out the tavern door, slamming it shut behind them. The tavern was deathly silent as Lucy stood staring after them.

Gray was right about Natsu leaving that way... But…

Now she had just lost another friend.

* * *

Fifteen days, nine hours, and sixteen minutes…

Erza had disappeared. Cana told her.

The last time that Lucy had seen Erza they were walking past one another on the street. Lucy had been heading home from the tavern, just as the sun was setting, when she noticed the scarlet beauty striding down the way. The orange-gold rays of lingering light cast a warm glow on the cobblestones that eased the shadows from their corners. Erza ignored it all, staring ahead with a determination reminiscent of her times facing off against a strong enemy as she marched by Lucy.

The buxom warrior spared only a small smile for Lucy before she disappeared down the street. Lucy didn't think much of it until two days later when it was reported that Erza was gone; nowhere to be seen.

Another friend lost.

Lucy's heart continued to chip away.

* * *

Eighteen days, twenty hours, thirty-five minutes.

Nab disappeared. Laki, Max, Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba close behind. They'd all lived in Magnolia, but they vanished, too.

Lucy presumed they went on their own separate journeys or training expeditions.

Either way…

More friends were gone as Lucy's heart continued to chip away.

* * *

Twenty-five days, sixteen hours, two minutes…

Lucy found herself back at The Dancing Pixie, which was considerably less crowded as less and less ex-Fairy Tail members appeared each night. Lucy stared somberly at her daily ale. She brought the salty drink to her lips and sipped, grimacing from the taste. Lucy heard a chair scrape as someone stood. Lucy looked up.

It was Laxus.

Freed, Bixslow, and Evergreen followed their leader towards the doors. There was an air of finality to their departure.

Laxus paused at the door and spoke, "We are blowing this joint. If you babies want to sit around here and mope forever, be my guest. The guild isn't coming back. We are out."

Lucy and the other inhabitants of the small tavern blinked as they watched the backs of Laxus and the Raijinshuu exit the building, the doors slamming heavily behind them. Lucy gripped her mug tight.

Her family was truly broken. Lucy's heart began to bleed.

* * *

Twenty-eight days, ten hours, five minutes…

Lucy was not surprised when Levy approached her. She knew it was coming…She'd hoped she had been wrong but here they were; Gajeel and Pantherlily standing a short distance behind her.

"Lu-chan... Gajeel, Lily, and I want to go on a training trip. Maybe find a job or two… We will be back eventually, I'm not sure when, but we will! I just wanted to say... goodbye... and let you know... Lu-chan... I'll miss you!," Levy cried, throwing her arms around Lucy's neck in a tight hug. Lucy hugged Levy back just as tightly, a few tears blurring her eyesight.

Her best female friend was leaving.

"I'll miss you too," Lucy whispered back fiercely. And when they broke apart and Levy turned to go with a short wave, Lucy could've sworn her heart would never heal.

* * *

Thirty-five days, fourteen hours, and forty-five minutes…

The Strauss siblings announced their own short trip as well, asking Kinana to join them. Mirajane was going to help teach the young woman some magic of her own. Kinana was ecstatic and this was their last day working at the tavern.

As Lucy watched the group of four leave with broad, hopeful smiles, after hugs and goodbyes were given around, Lucy realized something. All the S-Class Mages had left now... Fairy Tail really **was** gone.

Lucy allowed herself to cry once more that night, finally ready to let the numbness fade and start grieving her losses. She cried until her eyes puffed and sleep ate away her consciousness.

* * *

Thirty-eight days, eight hours, and fifty-seven minutes…

Lucy returned to the tavern and found Cana waiting for her.

"Lucy! I'm going to search for Gildarts, my old man. I bet that geezer doesn't even know about what happened to Fairy Tail... It's not like there's anything left here for me and someone might as well tell him... I don't know if I'll be back, but hopefully there's a lot of booze wherever I end up…" Cana trailed off, her eyes hopeful behind the lingering sadness.

Lucy stood silent, watching. She wasn't surprised by Cana's decision… she entertained a brief thought about asking to join her quest but the words stuck in her throat. What if **he** came home and no one was left to tell him what happened? She didn't blame Cana though. Why stay where there was no longer a home?

Lucy forced a smile and hugged Cana. "Take care of yourself, Cana."

Cana returned the hug slowly. A sudden pressure on her breasts had Lucy squeaking and jumping back, her face beet red and arms crossed protectively over her chest.

Cana cackled merrily.

"You keep those girls safe for me! I'll need a squeeze or two when I see you again!," Cana crowed with a wink. For the first time in forever, Lucy cracked a small, honest smile.

"Yeah. I'll do that," she agreed softly.

Cana nodded, and turned to go. "Smell ya later guys! Off to find my old man! See ya around!," she cheered, the doors closing hard behind her.

Holding on to the lingering flare of light Cana had given her, Lucy hoped that maybe, just maybe, things would turn out OK in the end.

Deep down, however, she knew it was not meant to be.

* * *

On the fortieth day, eighteenth hour, and seventh minute, Lucy's faith plummeted again.

It was sunset, the city ablaze in red and orange hues, and Lucy was walking Wendy home with Carla hovering patiently behind them. The city was quiet that afternoon, with very few people hanging around on the streets. They didn't speak, walking slowly in quiet contemplation, taking a long, lingering look at the sights around Magnolia.

As they left the city limits and began the long climb up to Fairy Hills, the silence between the two girls became unbearable. Lucy could tell that something was bothering her young companion and her withdrawn demeanor was not usual between them.

"Is...is there something you want to talk about, Wendy?" Lucy asked gently as she placed her foot on the first stair into the apartment complex.

Wendy stopped mid stride, her face troubled. Lucy paused and turned back in concern, waiting patiently for Wendy to open up.

Wendy took a deep breath to calm herself, tasting the air as it crossed her tongue. Reassured, the young dragon slayer squared her shoulders and looked up at her human companion.

"You haven't been acting like yourself Lucy. You've been listless, aimless… depressed," Wendy trailed off, sadness pooling in her eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened, stunned. She shook her head and forced a smile for her friend.

"Why would I be depressed? Wendy, knock it off. I'm perfectly fine!" Lucy laughed, brushing off the young girl's concern. After all, she was **fine**.

Wendy's eyes softened with understanding. Carla looked on, observing the exchange quietly.

"Ok. Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk… about anything," Wendy encouraged.

A spark of defiance and annoyance flared in the remains of Lucy's soul.

"I swear I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me, Wendy!" she huffed. She looked around herself for a way to excuse herself from the young mage's company. She did **not** want to talk about this.

"We both know that's not true, Lucy. You've been withdrawn, and unfocused, and-."

"You can't fix everyone, Wendy!" Lucy cut her off, a sour bite to her tone. She looked away in defiance, cutting off any room to continue the conversation.

Wendy's eyes blurred and Carla finally broke her silence.

"Shame on you, Lucy!" the Exceed admonished, her paws on her hips as she flew around to face Lucy directly. "Wendy was only trying to help. You just need to be honest with yourself."

Lucy gulped and looked at her feet, abashed at her actions and guilt cutting away at her insides.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered stubbornly, her mouth running off without her. "Just leave it."

Wendy's brows pinched as her fingers clenched into fists at her side.

"Look Lucy, Cheria invited us to join Lamia Scale… I wanted to ask you to join me today, but I don't think you're ready to come with us," Wendy bit out, disappointment lacing her voice. Lucy's heart dropped, a rock settling heavily in her stomach.

"What? You're leaving? No… what if they come back? Wendy, you can't go!" Lucy exclaimed desperately.

Wendy scoffed, rage flashing across her face. Lucy stepped back in surprise, wind starting to prick at her skin.

"Why, you ask? Because NO ONE IS COMING BACK! Fairy Tail is GONE. There is nothing left for us here! Everyone has left already. Why can't you see that, Lucy?! It's time to move on!"

Lucy's words failed her, as she stood frozen in shock.

When Lucy failed to respond, the first tear broke free and trailed down Wendy's cheek.

"I already lost one guild, Lucy. Now another one. I can't survive this alone. I can't sit around waiting for something to get better. I have to make it happen. Fairy Tail taught me that. You need to figure it out for yourself now. I won't wait here and let the world move on without me… Carla and I are leaving."

Wendy's voice was firm, but soft. Her words stuttered as she raised her left hand to the blue guild mark stamped on her right shoulder. Lucy watched on, still speechless, as the symbol of their bond was wiped away in a burst of light blue sparkles beneath her hand.

"I am going to Lamia Scale with Carla. We will survive this and we will be stronger for it. You can stay here and rot away waiting for a family that doesn't want us anymore. We won't do it. Come on Carla."

Wendy brushed past Lucy, knocking the blonde woman to the side with her shoulder as Carla followed close behind. Lucy watched them climb the stairs into Fairy Hills, still stuck on the first step, a burning lump eating at her throat. Her body trembled as every hope she had left shut itself away behind the door of the girls' dorm.

Woodenly, Lucy forced herself to turn away and tread slowly back down the hill, starting the long walk back to her cold, lonely apartment. Wendy had spoken the truth. Everyone was gone; they were not coming back.

Her eyes burned with tears that would not fall and as she collapsed weakly into her bed for the night, she let the darkness take her. Her heart has bled its last drop.

* * *

Forty days, twenty hours, and sixteen minutes.

 _My family is broken._

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Got to get this heartbreak out of the way. Gotta break a person down to build 'em up twice as strong. Leave a review if you liked it, I really would love to hear feedback! :) I will say this is NOT your typical fic; there are a LOT of plot twists that I have been planning, so expect an exciting journey!**


End file.
